


【Lucas生贺】Bare Min

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我爱长腿辣妹Lucia（智障发言）





	【Lucas生贺】Bare Min

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱长腿辣妹Lucia（智障发言）

转学并非Taeyong的本意。

这不是他能控制的。

新的学校也没什么区别，有些男生因为他长得很好看而对着他吹口哨，女孩儿们悄悄往他的柜子里塞纸条儿，这些都不足为奇。

他还是一样的。

一样的没有朋友。

升学老师并没有对他有多少关照，甚至没有给他法语和统计的课本，Taeyong对于这种备受瞩目的冷落司空见惯，拿着笔记本直接进了教室。

上课第15分钟时，他遇到了Lucia。

她跌跌撞撞地跑进了教室，因为迟到咧着嘴和老师道歉，然后用那双漂亮极了的，画了眼影的大眼睛扫视整个班级。

她看起来人缘相当不错，Taeyong至少看到8个人和她打了招呼。

教室里只有自己身边有一个空位。

她看起来有些手忙脚乱，走过来的时候碰到了不少人的桌子，为此一一和他们笑着道歉——她笑起来仿佛在发光。

Taeyong在她靠近的时候迅速低下了头，确保她不会注意到自己。

确保自己不会惹上什么不必要的麻烦。

但她好像不是这么想的。

“Hey，你好，我是Lucia，你是新来的吗？”

Lucia——她的嘴里还在嚼着口香糖，皮裙下面光裸的腿伸过来踢了踢他的桌子。

“你还好吗？”

Taeyong不得不抬头，因为她过于大的笑容而瑟缩了一下。

“你…你好，是的——我是说……”

“Holy sh…你长得可真好看。”

Taeyong因为她毫不避讳的夸奖愣了两秒，他扭过头去紧张地看了一眼还在讲课的老师，然后攥了攥拳头，抿着嘴试图拉远距离。

“抱歉…嗯，我统计并不怎么好……如果我现在不听课，我怕我会——”

“你没带统计书，要share一下吗？”

Taeyong更加睁大了眼睛——他根本不会对付这种人。

Lucia似乎一点儿也不在意他的紧张和不安，直截了当地带着她的桌子拼了过来。

她又露出一个完美的笑容，嘴唇上的玻璃唇釉闪闪发亮，Taeyong感觉到一阵热度从他的脊背蔓延到脖子，然后是耳朵——

她太漂亮了。

“Well，欢迎来到我们这儿，菜鸟。”她兴致盎然地说。

剩下的33分钟里Taeyong几乎坐如针毡，因为Lucia总是在挑起各种话题，然后亮晶晶的目光注视着自己希望得到回答。她看起来就像一只活泼的小母鹿，谁都会喜欢她的。

下课的时候Lucia已经成功的套到了他的手机号码，开始询问他的名字。

“Taeyong？你是韩国人？哪个Tae哪个Yong？”

“好吧，这太麻烦了，我们得给你想个新名字，我是说——比如，没有冒犯的意思，Thomas？Thomas很好，很适合你，不如你就叫Thomas吧？好吗？Thomas？”

Taeyong并没有来得及拒绝或者同意，Lucia已经把Thomas从善如流地输入了她的手机里。

“中午吃饭的时候我会打电话给你的，别想跑，Thomas——”她笑起来，然后她的朋友已经围过来和她击掌，紧接着他们就一阵风一样冲出了教室，也许是去加入一些什么课余活动。

Taeyong孤零零地坐在自己的位置上，Lucia的课桌还没挪开，他的笔记本上甚至留下了她为了解释自己的名字而斜着写出来的大写LUCIA。

她真的很好看，他最后浑身发烫的想。

她像个天使。

然后Taeyong就连滚带爬地逃出了那个教室。

上帝啊。

他想。

上帝啊。

 

午休的时候Taeyong毫无悬念地想起了Lucia说要联系他这回事儿，他在座位上拼命搓了搓脸，躲开了几个女生回头看他的目光。

他不想一开学就变得万众瞩目。

Lucia的短信在午休铃声响起的一瞬间就出现在了他的手机屏幕上，Taeyong摁掉消息试图假装自己看不见，毕竟Lucia不会因为缺一个人就不吃饭的。

缺一个无关紧要的人而已。

他没费什么劲地一个人走到了食堂，但是紧接着他就被“万众瞩目”了。

Lucia在草坪的那一头，几乎用破音的嗓子喊道：

“Thomas————！”

Taeyong试着去想全世界那么多Thomas，肯定不是自己临时被起的那一个。

然后Lucia又喊道：

“Taeyong—————！”

这下全校都在看他了。

Taeyong僵在原地，字面意义上的。

他转过头，Lucia再一次展开一个让人无法拒绝的笑脸。

“Hey！Taeyong！我是说！Thomas！这儿呢！”

如果他现在不走过去——

没有如果，Taeyong的腿已经先他一步做出了反应。

他就像着了魔一样向Lucia灰溜溜地走过去，所有人的目光像红外线似的扫射着他，他觉得浑身不自在。

“我们等了你半天了，你这家伙。”Lucia好像根本没在想他为什么蹑手蹑脚地一个人走进食堂，她用胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞他，然后把她的朋友们介绍了一遍。

“Jeffery、Simon、Coco、Lillie、Peter这是Thomas，Thomas，这是大家。”

她身后高矮不一的男孩女孩儿们给了他一个整齐划一的微笑，以至于Taeyong不得不回了一个给他们。

Lucia和他一样是亚洲人，但她的朋友并不全是亚洲人。

瞧瞧，她的确不缺自己一个。

她只是想多一个朋友罢了。

Taeyong并不太擅长和女孩相处，以至于Lucia靠近他的时候他的耳朵以最快的速度变红了，她热情地挽住了Taeyong的胳膊，开始叽叽喳喳食堂的好处坏处。

“伙食并没有那么的好，我得告诉你，意大利面，瑞典肉丸，也就这些东西，但也许你会觉得好吃，如果你喜欢各种小甜点的话——他们把零食做的非常不错，但没有把这个心思用在做正餐上——”

Lucia的朋友们因为这句话哄堂大笑，Lucia回过头去和他们说了些别的，但Taeyong完全没法集中注意力听她说了些什么。

她的手亲切地抓着他的胳膊，甚至没有袖子的隔阂。

他们就像一对儿情侣。

后来Taeyong才真正的意识到情侣到底是怎么样的，但那是后来，不是现在——他觉得自己要热的蒸发了。

Lucia紧贴着他，某种程度上来说。她带着一点儿卷的金棕色马尾扫到他的脖子，干净的茉莉味道就在他鼻子边上，甚至连最柔软的地方也失去了距离数字。

Taeyong现在觉得连空气都是烫的。

和Lucia碰在一起的皮肤已经酥酥麻麻地没了知觉，他一点儿也不敢动，直到他们走进餐厅，Lucia才松开他。

“走吧，Lillie和Coco替我们占位置，我们去排队。”

Simon和Peter是一对双胞胎，他们俩看起来比Lucia还要好奇，并且问题一个接一个的往外蹦，以至于Taeyong根本没在思考该吃什么，最后餐盘里全都变成了甜点。

他们坐下来的时候Taeyong感觉到新鲜，因为他从来都是自己一个人吃午餐。

他的手机被抛来抛去好让所有人的电话号码都存进去，Lucia就坐在他边上试着让他融入他们，显然她做的还不错。

午餐的最后Taeyong的周末已经被这些家伙预定满了，Jeffery甚至申请教他打棒球，这是从来没有过的。

Lucia笑的很开心，Taeyong看着她，觉得答应下来没什么坏处。

的确没什么坏处，不是么？

 

Taeyong在下午的时候才发现他还有一节化学课是和Lucia一起的，而化学课通常是实验。

Lucia大步流星地走进教室时甚至没有过多顾虑，直接坐在了他身边，然后嘴角提了起来。

“Hi，没想到在这儿碰到你。”她用奇怪的腔调滑稽地说，把Taeyong逗笑了。

“你化学好吗？”

“还可以。”Taeyong翻开书，在第一页准备写下自己的名字。

“那太好了，我化学简直一团糟……嘿！”

“什么？”Taeyong还没写下去的笔被迫停在了半空中。

“我…呃——”Lucia第一次在Taeyong面前变得脸颊红扑扑的，她托着下巴有点儿撒娇意味地哼了一声：“记得写Thomas。”

“嗯？”

Lucia不再理他，红着脸在她的背包里找自己的笔盒与书，而Taeyong根本挪不开他的眼睛。

她连害羞都相当好看。

Lucia有着亚洲女孩儿的黄色皮肤，但是更加健康的小麦色，这让她看起来意外的成熟又充满风情，可是她性格上根本就是个小孩子。

这样格外可爱。

Taeyong没再说什么，低头看了看自己的书，一笔一画地写下了Thomas。

Lucia抬起头的时候Taeyong冲她难得自然地笑了一下，而Lucia刚刚平静下去的脸立刻又变得红扑扑的。

“挺适合你的，”她抿着嘴笑起来：“我觉得很好，你觉得呢？”

Taeyong眨了眨眼，把书本翻到了下一页：“我很喜欢，谢谢。”

他的确很喜欢。

做化学实验的时候有些鸡飞狗跳，Lucia看起来对化学完全一窍不通，以至于一节课的最后Taeyong只好单人操作完成了所有内容，Lucia只是负责记录那些数据和颜色。

Taeyong花了50%的精力来做实验，剩下的50%不由自主地飘到了Lucia的身上。

她的嘴唇被口红和唇彩装饰的足够漂亮，但本身——Taeyong相信——也已经很好看了。做实验的紧张感让她舔掉了大部分口红，看起来相当可爱，Taeyong想不出来除了可爱还有什么恰当的词可以形容她。

她低头记笔记的时候嘴巴还会瘪着嘟起来，看起来像个小鸭子。

Taeyong总是不由自主地看着她，甚至不想在乎被她发现时会有多难堪。

她就是有那么可爱。

 

从那之后Lucia总是很乐意跟Taeyong呆在一起，她的存在总让Taeyong的身边热热闹闹，感觉完全不像只有一个人在身边。

他们一起上学，因为顺路而且两个人都骑山地自行车，Lucia甚至会为了超过他而完全不在乎裙子有没有飘起来——这让Taeyong不得不停下来呼喊她别那么快，所以她总是赢。

他们一起参加拉拉队的训练——准确的来说是Lucia参加，而Taeyong在旁边看。Lucia会带他接触女孩儿们，努力想向他证明女孩子没什么可怕的，每个女孩儿都足够好，他可以放心大胆地交朋友。

他们也一起参加棒球队训练，Taeyong在Jeffery的帮助下报了棒球，然后Lucia偶尔也会和他们玩儿上一把，Coco有时也加入，他们两个让棒球变得一团糟但是又很有趣。

他们还一起参加了学校的睡衣日，Lucia为他买了奇奇的连体服，而她是蒂蒂，两个毛茸茸的小松鼠。大家都喜欢Taeyong穿上连体服的样子，因此他被缠着拍照，而Lucia——这个罪魁祸首在旁边顶着她圆滚滚的帽子笑的前仰后合。

他们一起做了许多事情，让Taeyong几乎没有一个人在学校呆过。

也再也没觉得孤独或者无助，或者什么负面的情绪。

Lucia总是很开心，这感染着Taeyong和她周围的所有人。她让所有人都能变得开心，Taeyong喜欢她这样。

或者说，Taeyong没纠结多久，就知道了他喜欢Lucia所有的样子。

但Lucia对谁都很好，他不想把自己微弱的愿望表现出来。

她太好了，没人能拥有她。

Taeyong不想那样。

 

圣诞节放假的时候Lucia变得相对而言很沉默，这不是什么噩耗，但Taeyong仍然觉得她比起平时不太一样了。

Lillie试图告诉他Lucia每次到圣诞节都会这样，但Taeyong觉得她需要关心。

就像她来关心自己那样。

放圣诞之后Taeyong发了短信给Lucia问她是否需要什么帮助，而Lucia并没有回复他。

晚上的时候他试着打电话过去，却听到有人用石子扔他的窗户。

Lucia举着手机站在楼下，她只穿着衬衫，在路灯下面鼻子和眼睛都红红的。

“Hey.”他看到她用口型说。

他们最终并排坐在Taeyong家外面的草坪上，Taeyong把自己的夹克盖在了Lucia身上，并且努力地靠近她。

“你是偷偷跑出来的吗？”

Lucia吸了吸鼻子冲他咧开嘴，但这次笑起来并没有那么自然：

“也不算，我和我妈妈吵了架，我跑出来了。”

“你们为了什么……”

“只是些小事情…”Lucia用手抱住她的胳膊，在夜里缩成一团。她的眼睛随着马路边上的路灯漫无目的地游走，Taeyong能看到她眼里亮晶晶的眼泪。

“我们圣诞节要回泰国，妈妈希望我们回去……”

“可你说你是……”Taeyong愣了愣，他记得她是中国人。

“我的妈妈是泰国人，”Lucia笑了笑：“我是个混血儿。”

“但回去根本没什么用处，我不知道去泰国的意义在哪儿，她每天酗酒，没有一会儿是清醒的，回泰国也只会一样。我受够了她那个样子。我喜欢这里，我想在这儿过圣诞节……”

Taeyong在她说话的时候轻轻用胳膊环住了她的背，然后把她整个人抱在了怀里。

Lucia在惊讶中沉默，于是他们安安静静地呆了一会儿。

Taeyong把鼻尖放在了她的头发里，慢慢地呼吸着。

“做你想做的，Lucia，你值得这些。”

“你不要伤心，我更喜欢你笑起来的样子。”

“就只是…你应该做你想做的任何事，没有人比你更应当这样。”

“我喜欢叫你Thomas.”Lucia再一次吸了吸鼻子，她轻轻在Taeyong怀里动了动：“也许你想知道为什么？”

“好吧，为什么？”Taeyong顺着她的提问说道。

“Thomas是太阳神，你也是，你就像太阳，我是说——你光芒万丈。”Lucia侧过脸来看他，而Taeyong再一次感觉到熟悉的滚烫在他的耳朵上蔓延。

“我不是……”他干瘪地说：“我…你才是太阳，Lucia，你的名字就是阳光。我只是……我更多的只是个影子。”

“胡说，”Lucia认真地盯着他，他们几乎没有距离，以至于她在用气音说话：“你对我而言是的，你无时无刻不在吸引着别人，你这个不自知的白痴，坏蛋。”

Taeyong哽住了，她的嘴唇太近了，这让他没办法思考。

“不…你，Lucia……”

“你不能这样——”

“为什么？”

Taeyong的手扶住她的胳膊，声音几乎在颤抖，他觉得自己像一只蒸熟的虾：

“我会忍不住想吻你——”

于是他们接吻，顺理成章的。

 

Taeyong不敢相信他就这样把Lucia带到了自己的房间，他们翻窗户进去，Lucia因此破涕为笑，看起来开心了一点。Taeyong笨拙地伸手牵她，当两个人都进入卧室时，他们又一次亲吻了对方。

Lucia的运动鞋被留在窗口，她赤着脚陷在Taeyong的墨绿色豆袋椅里，在暖黄色的灯光下动着她的脚趾，上面粉色和红色相间的指甲看起来图案是兔子。

Taeyong溜出去给她倒了一杯水，递给她之后盯着她的双腿满脸通红。

“对不起——我是指…擅自亲吻你……这样——”

Lucia摇了摇头，她放下杯子伸出手去牵Taeyong瘦骨如柴的手腕，同样涂着漂亮的金色和黑色指甲油的手指渗入他的指缝，直到他们两个人十指相扣。

“我喜欢这样，我喜欢你，Taeyong，Thomas，我的太阳神先生，你不需要这样贬低你自己。”

她站起来，贴的足够近，以至于Taeyong不得不搂住她的腰，两个人之间没有留下一点缝隙。

“我就是喜欢你。”她霸道地说，语气里还带着一点鼻音，但她仍然不依不饶。

“你不知道你有多好，对吗？”

“我不……”

Taeyong轻柔地捏着她的手掌心，感受她在自己怀里时的温度，珍惜并感谢这些。

“你不知道我为什么来这儿，Lucia，你不知道，我以前是个刻薄的混蛋，我没有朋友，我也经常打架，他们……”

Lucia柔软的嘴唇堵住他的，她抱着Taeyong的腰一遍又一遍地细细舔吻着，直到Taeyong更加热烈又渴望地回应她。

“别这样说，你这个白痴……”

“我不管你以前是怎么样的，那不是你，那不是人们应该知道的你……你比我遇到过的所有人都温柔，我喜欢你，我爱你，不可以吗？”

“可以…但是我——”

“你爱我吗？”

Taeyong呆楞地看着她，她看起来又要哭了。

“你爱我吗？”

“当然……我是说，我爱你，Lucia，我比你能想象到的还爱你，真的，你才是我的……”

Taeyong再一次没有说完他的话，Lucia虔诚又真挚地亲吻他，而如果他再不做点儿什么，那他就要这么一直被动下去了。

他把Lucia温柔地放在了床上，虽然更贴切地说是他们一起摔进了床垫里。

他的被子从来都一丝不苟，但它现在立刻乱了。

他在肆意感受和触碰她的皮肤时仍然小心翼翼，而Lucia捧着他的脸不停地亲吻，珍爱得仿佛是在亲吻一件完美的艺术品。

“挺好的比喻，笨蛋，你的脸就是件艺术品。”她笑着回应道，Taeyong的手从她的腰慢慢往上，他吞咽着拢住她的胸脯，而她仅仅是笑着眯起了眼睛。

“噢，你什么都不会？”

“我不是…”

他试着否认，但Lucia已经抓着他的手放在了她的裙子上，并且用了些力气带着他抓上去。

“别告诉我你是个处。”她笑嘻嘻地调戏着。

“我不是。”Taeyong眯了眯眼睛，他把手从她的裙子上挪开，从裙摆的缝隙里钻了进去。

“我不想你后悔。”他吻了吻Lucia的嘴唇，然后向下亲吻下去：“你会后悔吗？”

Lucia发出一声诱惑人心的轻喘，Taeyong解开她薄薄的衬衫，听到她细微的嘟嚷：

“永远不。”

Taeyong脱掉她的裙子时他们仍然在接吻，Lucia嘴唇上的唇彩被他吃干抹净，甚至还能从嘴里感觉到那种奇异的甜味。

Lucia已经有些反应，Taeyong面红耳赤地触碰她，然后勾住她黑色的内裤，把那一小片布料拖拽了下来。

他很紧张，因为这是 Lucia。

“你这个家伙——”Lucia不满地撅起了嘴，她的嘴唇因为吮吸和接吻变得红肿发亮，Taeyong仍然想亲她：“能不能别这么磨磨蹭蹭的？”

Taeyong追随了自己本能的意愿，他将手指探进柔软细腻的内部时再一次吻她，将心里堵着的想法全都打包扔了出去，然后毫不犹豫地勾动她的呻吟。

手指在湿滑柔韧的内壁轻微抽动，Taeyong脱离一个吻之后Lucia发出性感火辣的喘息，他感觉到自己的耳朵在烧。

她一点儿也没阻挡自己的声响，屈起腿轻轻顶弄着Taeyong的腹部，因为他的手不停得轻喘，过分大的眼睛里漂浮着情欲。

她漂亮极了。

Taeyong感觉到自己的下身涨得很痛。

他在渴望她。

他忘了戴套，顶进去的一瞬间他仓皇地想。

Lucia因为他的入侵而哽住了，手指缠上他的领口。她半敞着的衬衫一起一伏，Taeyong能看到她柔软圆润的胸口。

他试着去忽略，但他做不到。

放下任何顾虑在她体内横冲直撞的前一秒，Taeyong把脸埋在她的脖颈之间，深深地吸了一口气。

“我开始了，Lucia。”他低低地说。

粗长硬挺的东西在她紧致滚烫的甬道里开始肆无忌惮地进出，Lucia的手一把揽住Taeyong的脖子，整个人弓了起来，发出一声绵软又颤抖的叹息。

“Tae……啊——Taeyong……”

她嘶哑的嗓音喊着Taeyong的本名，身体因为性爱不停地打颤，Taeyong往下拨开她同样是黑色的胸罩，吻一个接着一个落在她丰满的乳肉上。

她发育的很好，一切都是。

叼住一边的嫩肉吸吮舔咬，Taeyong立刻被Lucia轻轻锤了一拳，但她欲仙欲死，那一拳根本软绵绵地毫无威慑力。

“Taeyong……别——嗯……”

也许是因为乳尖被戏弄，Lucia瘫软着任人宰割，Taeyong在她身上随处留下着吸吮的红痕，一点点认真地亲吻她的皮肤，最后又回到原点，揉着她饱满圆润的乳肉同她湿吻。

Lucia的高潮来得预料之内，Taeyong堵住她并没有退出去，手指捏弄着她纤细的腰线挺得更深，听着她将娇喘吐息在自己的鼻尖上。

“我爱你，Lucia……我爱你，真的——”

他在这种时候笨拙的表白，Lucia轻咬着他的耳尖，被情热的春潮折腾得无法成句，最后只吐出一声笨蛋，然后拉长了嗓音起伏着断断续续喘息，推搡着让Taeyong退出去。

“太多了——让我…Taeyong——啊！”

Taeyong咬住她推到肩膀上的指尖，挺腰重重地撞进去，接连几次之后才慢慢往外退，Lucia根本来不及反应，最后连尖叫都没了力气。

Taeyong低头试着撸动自己时Lucia的手勾住了他，她仍然气喘吁吁，脸色绯红，看起来完全沉浸在性欲里。Taeyong疑惑地喘着粗气看着她，然后她爬起来弯下腰去。

她漂亮的，令人心驰神往的嘴唇张开，吞进还带着湿软液体的硬挺的家伙。

Taeyong深吸了一口气。

Lucia柔嫩的唇舌似乎精通此道，吮吸连带着吞咽挤压的动作，Taeyong不得不把手顺着她散开的头发探进去，一下一下顺着她金棕色的发丝让自己保持理智。

“你不能——Lucia，哦操，上帝啊——我…Lucia……退开，退开，我要……”

Lucia当然没有听他的话，她被突如其来的释放刺激得浑身一抖，才慢慢离开，直起身子去寻找餐巾纸，然后被Taeyong掰过肩膀吻上去。

这次他吻得又凶又狠。

他霸道地占据着她的口腔调戏着，把刚才腥浓的味道全都分享掉，然后拱着她的鼻尖，哄骗着将她又放倒在床上。

“让我再来一次，Lucia，我喜欢这样——让我——”

Lucia用了最后一点儿力气翻身跨坐在他怀里，让他不得不抱住她的腰，胸罩彻底摆脱了个干净。她湿滑的大腿和下体紧贴着他的小腹，上下来回蹭了蹭，在卷发里冲他眨了眨眼。

“我乐意之至，my Lord.”

Taeyong只来得及更深情地吻她，然后陷入彻底的情欲里。

他会永远拥有她。

他想。

 

-END-


End file.
